No naked hide & seek
by crazycatt71
Summary: After Ianto is sprayed with alien slime, he & Jack can't play their favorite game.


Ianto Jones's raced down the alley, chasing after an alien that looked human if one didn't look too closely. It reached the brick wall blocking he end of the alley and turned to face Ianto, hissing with frustration. Ianto stopped several feet away and pointed his gun at the creature. Up close, he could see its inhuman eyes and the greenish gray tint to its skin.

"Jack," he called into his com-link, "I have the alien cornered in the alley off the main street."

"Be right there." Jack replied. "Don't let it get close enough to touch you."

"And here I was going to ask it to dance." Ianto snarked.

"Smart ass." Jack said fondly.

"You love my ass." Ianto told him.

"That I do, Mr. Jones that I do." Jack agreed.

During their banter the alien has inched toward Ianto. Ianto aimed his gun at the things head. The alien stopped, cocked its head, then before Ianto could react, unhinged its jaw and spew a stream of sticky, stinky, brown slime all over him. Ianto couldn't see through the goop covering his eyes so he blindly fired his gun. There was a high pitch squeal, and then a thud as the alien's body hit the ground.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled as he came running down the alley. "Are you all right?"

"That depends." Ianto replied as he wiped the alien slime from his eyes.

"On what?" Jack demanded as he rushed up to Ianto.

"How toxic this slime is." Ianto said.

Jack ran a hand held scanner over Ianto.

"The readings all come back normal." he said, "I sent them to Owen. He can check you out when we get back to the Hub but I think you'll be ok."

Ianto looked down at his ruined suit and nodded glumly. They loaded the alien's body into the SUV and drove back to the Hub. Own managed to keep his amusement mostly hidden; only chuckling twice while he gave Ianto a checkup.

"You're fine, Tea Boy." he said. "You know the drill, any symptoms you call me."

Ianto nodded and fled the med-bay. He went down to the locker room to change into his spare suit. He was reaching for the light switch when he paused, staring at his hand, which was glowing in the dark with an eerie purple light.

"Oh, Bloody Hell." he groaned, "Why does this Shite always happen to me."

He tapped his com link on.

"Jack, Owen, would you come to the locker room please." he called.

While waiting, Ianto stripped down to his boxers, confirming his suspicions.

"Ianto, what…" Jack's voice trailed off as he and Owen came to a stop just inside the dark locker room.

They stared at Ianto, whose whole body was giving off a purple glow. Jack turned and glared at Owen.

"I though you said he was fine." Jack growled.

"He is." Owen said, "All his test results came back normal. How do you feel Ianto?'

Ianto shrugged.

"I'm not feeling any ill effects." he said.

Owen scanned Ianto and stared at the screen.

"I'll run a few tests on his blood," he said "just to be safe but I honestly think he ok."

"Other than he glows in the dark." Jack said.

"Other than that." Owen agreed.

"You need to find a way to reverse it." Jack told him.

Owen nodded and headed back to the med-bay. Jack stepped toward Ianto and started to pull him into his arms, Ianto stepped back.

"Jack, wait, what if it its contagious." he said.

"Then we'll glow together." Jack said as he pulled Ianto against his chest.

Ianto settled happily into Jack's arms. As far as stuff happening to him because of Torchwood, this was very mild. Jack's hands slid down Ianto's back to dip past the waist band of his boxers. He squeezed Ianto's ass and then pushed Ianto back, a huge grin on his face.

"Do you glow all over?" he asked.

Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes as he dropped his boxers to the floor. Sure enough, he glowed all over. Jack clapped his hands as his grin grew.

"That is sexy as hell." he said.

"You think a purple glow in the dark cock is sexy?" Ianto asked. "Jack, sometimes I worry about you."

"Uuuummmm, it's very sexy and convenient." Jack purred as he pulled Ianto back into his arms, "I'll be able to find you whenever I want you."

"That means no naked hide and seek." Ianto told him as he began to unbutton Jack's shirt. "You cheat enough as it is."

Jack's lip stuck out as he pouted at the thought of not being able to play one of his favorite games. Ianto laughed as he unzipped Jack's trousers and reached in to squeeze Jack's hard cock.

"We'll just have to play naked twister instead." he whispered in Jack's ear.

"Ianto Jones, I love how your mind works." Jack said as he bent his head to kiss Ianto.


End file.
